The present invention relates generally to digital recording and playback systems, and in particular to the recording of a sequence of time-division multiplexed digital stereophonic signals and a color video signal of a still-picture along a spiral track of a disc record and a playback system therefor.
It is known in the art that multi-channel audio signals are converted to pulse code modulated digital signals which are interleaved together to a sequence of time division multiplexed signals and recorded along a spiral track of a disc record in the form of a series of microscopic pits. It is desirable, however, to provide visual information as an aid to the listener hearing the music program recorded in the disc.